Vacation 1975
by Janara
Summary: Heartbroken, Harry is sent back to the Dursleys after seeing his godfather die right before his eyes. Alone and miserable, Harry turns to the book Luna gave him. He was entitled to a vacation, right? Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten the Harry Potter factor, meaning that if anything could go wrong, it will. Or did it?
1. Prologue

**Summsary: **Heartbroken, Harry is sent back to hell after seeing his godfather die right before his eyes. Alone and miserable, Harry turns to the book Luna gave him. He was entitled to a vacation, right? Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten the Harry Potter factor, meaning that if anything could go wrong, it will. Or did it?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money on this.

This is a story I started writing years ago. I dusted it off when I began writing again and managed to finish it. I quite like it and hope that you will too.

Janara

* * *

><p><em>Vacation, Luna Style<em>

Harry couldn't believe that he was actually considering this.

It was utter madness...

...It was so utterly Luna Lovegood.

Harry stared at the circle he had drawn with an old, broken piece of crayon he had found in one of the desk drawers. He hoped that the magic of the spell didn't mind that he hadn't used chalk. Not that the book had specified what material to use when drawing the circle.

Sighing gustily, Harry ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't _believe_ that he was doing this.

Looking down at the floor, Harry considered the small, slim volume sitting there. Luna had given it to him; well more like slipped it to him, really, when they had exited the carriages at the train station at Hogsmeade, giving him a mysterious smile as if she knew something he didn't.

Then again, this was Luna, who knew what was happening inside her mind? Harry had put the book in his pocket and had proceeded to forget all about it, determined to enjoy his friends while he could since he had a feeling that the summer with the Dursleys would be anything but fun.

Sadly, he had been correct. Harry still seethed when he recalled the way some of the Order had threatened his relatives. Did they honestly think that one threat was enough to cause the Muggles to change their behaviour towards their unwanted nephew?

For that matter, what kind of people sent a child back to a home where they knew he was being mistreated? What really hurt was that it was three of the most important adults in his life who had delivered the threats.

It didn't matter much that both Tonks and Moody had taken his uncle to task, since he didn't know them very well. But both Mr and Mrs Weasley had made it abundantly clear that they knew what was going on behind the doors at #4 Privet Drive, and yet they had willingly sent Harry back to his 'family'.

Harry had come to look upon the Weasleys as his family, even though he knew there was no common blood between them. Still, he had thought that they honestly cared for him. Apparently, he had been very much mistaken.

And Remus! How could the last link Harry had to his parents so blatantly send Harry away to the Muggles to be abused? Didn't he care at all about Harry?

Sneering slightly to himself, Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair. No matter how he twisted and turned the situation around, he always came back to a few, hard truths. They knew Harry was being mistreated by the Muggles. They knew that he was being abused by his relatives. And yet they sent him back.

Harry didn't think he would ever forgive them for that betrayal.

Sighing softly, Harry focused on the circle again, and the runes he had drawn around it. The book Luna had given him had talked about how it was possible to travel to other dimensions for a brief time. Sort of like a vacation.

At first, Harry had scoffed at the idea, but somehow, as the days passed by, and Harry's life turned a bit more hellish for each day, the thought of a vacation began to sound heavenly to the troubled teen.

The Dursleys still hated his guts, demanding that he spend all his time in Dudley's second bedroom. They didn't exactly starve him, but he was not allowed to eat in the kitchen, but forced to take his meagre meals in his room.

A room that soon took on the form of a prison cell. In other words, Harry was going stir-crazy. He had trouble sleeping at night due to reoccurring nightmares. The same thoughts and images haunted him during the day, since there was nothing for him to do but read his school books and stare at four once-white walls. Not even Hedwig was enough to cheer him up these days. It didn't exactly help that his friends were ignoring him again.

No, Harry was not having a good summer, and he had no idea how long he was going to be forced to remain here before Dumbledore would allow him to leave. With nothing to occupy his mind, Harry's thoughts constantly returned to the book Luna had given him, and he began to fantasise about what dimensions he could visit, what they would be like, and what he could do while visiting there.

It didn't take long before the vague 'maybe I should try it' became a more certain 'I think I'm actually going to do this', to the positive, 'I'm going to do this!' And that is why he was kneeling inside a circle drawn with the help of a broken, purple crayon, dressed in his smartest clothes, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed the book and carefully put it inside a pocket. Picking up one of the shards of glass that had once been the mirror Sirius had given him, Harry slashed the palm of his right hand and allowed the blood to drip down onto the first rune.

Counting silently to seven, Harry swiftly moved his hand to the next rune, being careful not to splash any blood on the floor. There were twelve runes all in all, and once Harry had dripped blood on all of them, he sat back on his heels, closed his eyes and whispered the words of the spell.

There was a bright flash, a sensation of falling, and then there was only blackness.

oOo

Groaning softly as he staggered to his feet, Harry could only stare stupidly as he found himself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Looking around, Harry thought dazedly, _Didn't I do that ritual to get __away__ from all this crap? So why am I back at Hogwarts? Still, I suppose it is better than the Dursleys, but why did I end up at __Hogwarts__? What happened to other dimensions and grand adventures?_

Taking a second glance around the Great Hall, Harry felt his eyes narrow as he glanced over the Gryffindor table. Something wasn't right. No, something was most definitely wrong, because, if he wasn't mistaken, and he wasn't, James Potter was sitting there, surrounded by three very familiar figures.

Harry felt as if his blood had turned to ice, and slowly, almost reluctantly, he looked over to the Slytherin table, not sure what to expect, a mixture of hope and dread warring for supremacy through his mind and body.

Draco wasn't sitting in his customary seat, which was expected, but it didn't take Harry long to zoom in on another all-too-familiar blond head.

_That has to be Lucius sitting there,_ Harry thought dazed. _And is that...? Yes, that has to be Snape. So that truly means that I have somehow ended up in the past. _

_Swell._

_Well, so much for grand adventures I suppose. Now what am I supposed to do? Should I tell James that I am his son from the future? Or should I just play dumb? But what to tell them when they ask my name? Can I get away with claiming amnesia?_

_Merlin. What to do, what to do..._

Glancing back at the Gryffindor table, Harry's eyes landed on Pettigrew and he felt his heart contract with hatred. Not wanting to look at the little rat, Harry swiftly turned his eyes towards the person sitting next to Wormtail, which happened to be Sirius Black.

Seeing his godfather alive and well looking, Harry expected to feel elated, but instead an intense wave of fury swept through him, taking him completely by surprise.

Through his shock, Harry belatedly realised that he was bloody furious with Sirius for dying the way he had done. Once again abandoning Harry to his fate, forcing him to face a cruel world on his own.

Tearing his eyes away, Harry found himself looking at Remus, and a second, stronger wave of fury swept through him. Sirius had abandoned him by first getting throw into Azkaban and then by dying, but what excuse did Remus have?

Remus had been free to contact Harry, but he hadn't. Remus was able to tell Harry about his parents, but he hadn't. Remus held all the answers Harry needed about his past and his family, but the werewolf had never shared them.

Remus had done nothing. Apart from teaching him the Patronus Charm, and he only did that after Harry pestered him about it, all but forcing him to do it.

In a way, Harry realised with sudden clarity, Remus' betrayal had been bigger than Sirius' because Remus had been _there_, he had been _available_, and yet he had done _nothing_.

Reluctantly, Harry turned his gaze to his father and was a little bit surprised to find that he didn't feel anything when looking at the man.

James might be his dad, yet James was nothing to him.

James Potter was a bully. A prankster. A Marauder. Or, according to Aunt Petunia, a lazy, drunken bum who got himself killed in a car crash. But he wasn't a father, at least not in Harry's mind.

Realising he had made his mind up, Harry turned away from the Gryffindor table and focused on the Slytherin instead. He only really recognised two of the currents snakes, Malfoy and Snape, and of the two of them he only really knew Snape so if he wanted an ally he only had one option really, but how to get Snape on his side?

_Well, here goes nothing_, Harry thought fatalistically, hoping against hope that Snape wouldn't curse him too badly for what he was about to do.

Crossing the Great Hall swiftly, Harry moved up to Snape, mentally squaring his resolve, knowing full well that there would be no going back after this. Throwing his arms around the startled teen, Harry stage whispered, "Papa? Why are you sitting at the student table? And what is Uncle Lucius doing here?"


	2. Bloody Hell, Now What?

_Bloody Hell, Now What?_

Severus wasn't sure what to think. One moment he is sitting in the Great Hall, partaking of the Halloween Feast the house-elves had prepared, and the next an odd vortex is opening up in the middle of the room, leaving a young boy behind. A boy who insists that Severus is his father.

His first instinct is to believe that the Marauders are pranking him again. But the boy feels too real. He is too solid to be an illusion, besides, after some contemplation, Severus very much doubt that the Gryffs are skilled enough to fool Albus Dumbledore, and considering that they are currently on their way to his office so the Headmaster caninterrogate the... visitor, Severus is forced to believe that this is real and that the boy... his son...? Somehow is a time traveller, but how did that happen?

Apparently, Dumbledore wants to know that very same thing, but the boy isn't very forthcoming with answers, forcing Severus to hide a grin. At least the boy isn't a rash Gryffindor.

oOo

Settling behind his desk, Albus looks over at the young boy over his half-moon glasses, trying to figure out what happened and how to rectify the situation. And how to turn this unexpected event to his advantage, of course. It is a pity that both Mr Snape and young Lord Malfoy are present, but since the boy refused to come unless they came too...

Clearing his throat, Albus smiled benevolently and picked up his bowl of lemon drops, holding it out towards the child. "So, my dear boy, what is your name? And would you like a lemon drop?" he asked kindly, looking the child in the eye as he waits for him to answer, knowing from experience that it is easier to use Legilimens on someone when they are occupied with answering questions.

Harry scrunches his nose up as he regards Dumbledore and the offered bowl of sweets. How to react? What would Snuffles do? Well, Sirius would treat this whole thing as a grand joke and muck about just for the sake of messing with people's minds, but since Harry is still furious with his godfather he isn't going to use _him_ as a role model.

But who else is there?

Well, there is Snape.

So, what would a young Snape do in this situation? Harry has no idea, so he suppose he is forced to play this thing by ear. Not that that is anything new, he usually is forced to play by ear, or by the seat of his pants.

"Papa says that I'm not allowed to accept sweets from strange old men," Harry pipes up, flashing back to the safety lecture his school had held when he was six. One of the dangers mentioned had been strangers offering sweets, and, well, the warnings given back then just _fit_ this situation so Harry decided to go with his gut.

"I beg your pardon?" Albus choked, actually dropping the bowl in his shock. Never before in all his years as a professor at this school had he been accused of being a paedophile and for once Albus had no idea how to react.

Seeing the normally unflappable Headmaster of Hogwarts shocked silly by a simple comment from a child was too much for the two Slytherins and they both snorted with laughter, doing a poor job masking their hilarity with a coughing fit. It didn't help their situation any when the boy immediately turned towards them and began to pat their backs, glaring at Dumbledore, demanding that he do something _useful_ like send for some water.

Not about to be disrespected in his own office, Albus doses the two laughing teens with water, sitting back with a smug look on his face as the hilarity ends abruptly. That should teach the two hooligans to laugh Albus Dumbledore in his face.

Pulling out his wand, Severus swiftly dries himself, glaring darkly at the Headmaster. It will be a cold day in hell before he forgets this insult.

Wrapping an arm around the boy, Severus finally notices that the boy is wet too and shivering slightly from the icy cold water Dumbledore had used, nodding his head in thanks as Lucius dries him for him, adding a slight warming charm to help stave off a cold. Honestly, what had the old man been thinking, risking the health of his son like that?

"Now then, shall we get back on track? What is your name child, and how did you end up in the Great Hall?" Albus asks, giving the boy another benevolent smile, grandly deciding to forgive him his unkind words. The two Slytherins are another matter altogether, and Albus is determined to give them both detentions before the night is over.

Harry for his part can't believe what just happened. He is used to Albus Dumbledore being kind and gentle with his visitors. At least he had always treated Harry kindly, offering him tea and lemon drops, acting as if he truly cared for what Harry had to say at any given situation.

But this Albus Dumbledore...

Was the Headmaster truly that manipulative? Before the start of his fifth year Harry wouldn't have thought so, but now... Did Dumbledore only care about the war? Did the Headmaster of Hogwarts truly favour the Gryffindors and shun the Slytherins? _Then again, he did steal the House Cup from the Slytherins in my first year..._ Harry thought, slowly realising that he didn't know Dumbledore at all, and what he did know he suddenly didn't like very much.

Not in the mood to oblige the Headmaster, Harry once again fell back on things he had learned growing up. "Papa says that it is impolite to ask for someone's name without offering up your own first."

For a second time this night Albus Dumbledore was shocked speechless. The son of Severus Snape didn't know who he was? How was that even possible? The boy looked to be old enough to be in school, so how was it that the boy didn't recognise him? Could it be that he came from another dimension and not merely from the future as he had thought?

"My apologies, child, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. And you are...?"

"Oh, so you are him, I didn't recognise you with the beard," Harry muttered just for the hell of it, not about giving up a first rate opportunity to mess with Dumbledore's head. "And my name is Talon," Harry stated, picking the first word popping into his head. Hopefully it sounded Slytherin enough to fool everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Talon, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, can you tell us what you were doing before ending up in the vortex that brought you here?" Albus asked, redoubling his attempts to use Legilimens on the boy, ignoring the dark looks sent his way.

Harry snorted, go figure that Dumbledore would try and pin the blame for what had happened on him. It wasn't as if he had _asked_ to come here. How was he to know that Luna's ritual would send him back in time? Or maybe he _had_ landed in an alternative reality after all... Hmm, he would have to think a bit on that later, when he was alone.

"We were going on vacation," Harry said vaguely, looking down at his feet, biting his lip in faked worry. Looking up at Snape with soulful eyes he asked, "Do you think Papa is all right?"

Severus had enjoyed watching the Headmaster being put through his paces, and by a _child_ no less, so he was completely taken by surprise when the boy suddenly turned his attention on him. Merlin, what did he do if the kid began to cry? He didn't know anything about children, and he had absolutely no clue what to do with the ones that sobbed.

"Do not worry, young one, I am certain that your father is well, and currently frantically looking for you," Lucius said, coming to his friend's rescue, smiling reassuringly as the boy turned his alluring green eyes on him.

"Do you really think so, Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked, giving the blond a tight hug when he nodded assertively.

"So you and your father were going on a vacation?" Albus asked, not about to be ignored by the child who held all the answers he sought.

"Uh-hu," Harry murmured with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Where were you going?" Albus persisted, figuring the boy would have to give him his answers sooner or later. Unfortunately, Albus had no idea of the deep well of stubbornness that resided inside the Boy Who Lived.

"I don't know," Harry stated shortly, starting to get annoyed by Dumbledore's insistence.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Albus asked in surprise, giving the boy a condescending look.

Starting to get thoroughly fed up, Harry turned away from Dumbledore and snuggled into Snape's side, giving his 'father' a hopeful look. "I'm hungry, Papa, do you think there is any food left?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Severus asked, wrapping an arm protectively around his son. The boy was thin, too thin now that he thought about it.

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't remember. But it's been ages and ages. Please, Papa?"

"Are you telling me that your father hasn't been feeding you?" Albus asked dangerously, sending Snape a murderous glare.

Harry scowled. "Papa says it is not nice to judge a person before you have all the facts. I thought you were supposed to be smart, but you are nothing but a bully. No wonder they kicked you out of Hogwarts. Papa, do we have to stay here and listen to the mean old man?" Harry asked, once again turning his back on Dumbledore, giving Snape his best pleading look.

When it became obvious that Dumbledore was only going to sit there and splutter in shock, Lucius figured that it was about time he took charge and so he summoned one of the house-elves from the Malfoy Manor, directing it to bring a simple supper, earning himself a second tight hug from Severus' son.

It didn't take long before the boy was sitting on his father's lap happily devouring a mug of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

By now Albus had managed to pull himself together, although it irritated him that he could not use Legilimens on the brat to learn his secrets. It would seem that he would have to gain the boy's trust and have him actually tell him what the future held. But before he could say anything more, Severus cut him off.

"Headmaster, it is getting late. It is clear that my son does not know what happened to bring him to the past. Since he is my son, he will reside with me until such a time that we can bring him back to his rightful time."

"Just when _is_ your rightful time, child?" Albus asked, hoping to at least learn that much.

Harry cheerfully ignored him and drank some more soup.

"Son?" Severus asked when it became clear that the boy wasn't about to answer the question any time soon.

"Papa says that I should ignore people who are rude, or who I don't like," Harry piped up in explanation.

"Why did your papa say that?" Lucius asked in amusement, finding the boy absolutely, positively, adorable.

"Because I am not allowed to hex them until I have taken my O.W.L.s," Harry replied. He then turned an angelic smile on his 'father' and asked, "Papa, when can I take my O.W.L.s?"

"When you are fifteen," Severus replied automatically, smirking slightly at the pout forming on his son's lips. Apparently, this was an ongoing argument between himself and the boy. Just what had the child done for this rule to be instated? Suddenly Severus couldn't wait to get his son alone so he could ask him all kinds of questions about his future. A future that, apparently, included one smart-as-a-whip son.

"I am afraid that Hogwarts cannot harbour children, Mr Snape," Albus said with authority. "However," he added, holding up a hand when it looked like both Slytherins were going to argue with him, "if the boy is old enough, he can be Sorted and join his year mates, if he is skilled enough, that is." Albus couldn't resist the last dig at the boy who was by now infuriating him. How dare the child withhold vital information? And who had taught the child to put up shields that could not be penetrated even by the grand Albus Dumbledore? Never before had he encountered anyone with shields strong enough to keep him out of their minds. That the first one to ever thwart him in this manner was a time traveller only added fuel to the fire of resentment that now burned inside the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry snorted in annoyance at the insult of his intellect, there was no way in hell that he would ever willingly help Dumbledore now. "Do we really have to stay here, Papa?" he whined, giving his father another pleading look. "I like _our_ school much better," he added, snuggling into Snape, suddenly feeling sleepy, not to mention cranky.

"Our school?" Lucius asked in amusement, his insides turning to mush at the cute sight before him. If Severus' son was affecting him this much, then he would make sure to have at least a dozen of them himself once he had found a suitable wife. "We started our own school?"

"No, you and Papa and the Founders made Hogwarts pretty again," Harry murmured, slowly drifting to sleep now that his stomach was full.

"Headmaster, if you would be so kind and proceed with the sorting. My son obviously is in need of a bed," Severus said curtly, feeling a peculiar protective urge form inside him.

"Very well, but first I need to know how old your son is, Mr Snape," Albus said getting to his feet, determined to get at least _one_ of his questions answered tonight.

"Son? How old are you?" Severus asked, shaking his son slightly in an attempt to rouse him enough to answer the question.

Harry had considered that matter while the grownups talked. Being in the same year as his supposed father would be weird. Not to mention that he would be forced to share classes with James and his Marauders. Harry didn't think he could stomach sharing his classes with the four Gryffindors. If he claimed to be younger he would escape that fate.

There was also the added bonus that adults tended to overlook children, while teenagers, older teenagers, were watched much more stringent. Besides, he really didn't feel like studying for his O.W.L.s again so soon. Not after the year he had just had.

"I'm thirteen, Papa, you know that, silly," Harry murmured, burying his face in Snape's neck, no longer feeling weirded out snuggling with his most hated professor.

"You have your answer; can my son be sorted now?" Severus asked archly, looking pointedly at the hat held in the Headmaster's hands.

"But of course," Albus said with a grandfatherly smile, pleased to finally gotten his way. It was a small victory, but it was a victory all the same.

_"Hmmm, what do we have here? Long has it been since I met anyone using that particular ritual. It heartens me to know that there are still descends of that bloodline alive today."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Harry asked curiously. "_What bloodline? And what do you know about the ritual I used?" _

_"I'm sorry, child, but it is not my secret to tell. Now then, where to put you? Yes, yes, I can see that you still possess a fine mind, although you have done a great job of hiding it. Sadly, you hold no more loyalty today than you did during your first sorting, making you most unsuitable for the noble House of Hufflepuff. _

_"You are still filled with bravery, but the brashness has been burnt out of you, your use of the ritual notwithstanding. No, I stand by my first ruling, Slytherin will help you on your road to greatness. Will you allow me to sort you into your rightful House this time, youngling?"_

_"Sort away,"_ Harry thought with an amused snort.

_"Very well then. _'SLYTHERIN_._'_ Use the Room of Requirement to come and visit me now and then, child. I would love to converse with you again; there are many things you still need to know."_

_"I will. _Thank you," Harry murmured just as the hat was lifted off his head.

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster. We will bid you goodnight since it is getting late. I trust there will be no problems allowing Severus and I to leave the school grounds tomorrow so that we can visit Diagon Alley and get young Talon the materials he needs for his classes?" Lucius asked smoothly, a sardonic smile on his lips since he knew Dumbledore had no grounds refusing his request.

"But of course. Although it pains me to inform you that Hogwarts has no funds available for our young time traveller's needs," Albus said with false regret, knowing full well that Snape could not afford to supply his son with the books and other materials he needed. The boy could hardly afford to pay for his own materials.

Normally, Hogwarts, or the Ministry of Magic, would pay for any expenses involved in housing a time traveller, but Albus was not about to award the trio, not after disrespecting him to his face the way these boys had done.

"Do not trouble yourself, Headmaster. I will happily assist Severus in this matter," Lucius stated firmly, rising elegantly to his feet.

"Oh?" Albus murmured, stroking his beard. He had hoped to sow dissent between the three, he didn't mean for them to unite against him.

"But of course, surely I am the boy's godfather. And if Severus named someone else, then I am more than willing to step in as temporary godfather until such a time that the child's real godfather can step in and assist with the boy's care."

Albus scowled but there was nothing he could say to that. And with the Malfoy fortune behind him, there were few things Lucius Malfoy could not buy. Getting a few school supplies certainly would not face him the way it would cripple young Severus.

"Why are you polite to him, Uncle Lucius? Papa says that rude people should be ignored until they come to their senses and starts using what little brain the gods and goddesses gave them at birth," Harry piped up from where he was resting against Snape's shoulder, finding it weird to be carried, but he was too tired to put up a fuss.

"Because, although your father is quite correct, Talon, in some instances, like this one, you simply cannot ignore the rude person, and it is always better to use manners above reproof than allowing their poor behaviour to rub off on you," Lucius lectured smoothly, not about to let this golden opportunity to rebuke Dumbledore pass him by.

He had never liked the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and after tonight he liked him even less. Albus Dumbledore might be the leader of the Light, but if this was the way the Light behaved, then Lucius most definitely was going to pursue what the Dark had to offer. No way in hell was he going to place himself under Dumbledore's rule. Not after the events that had taken place this night.


	3. Starting To Build A Family

_Starting To Build A Family_

Waking up, Harry spent several long moments luxuriating in the unfamiliar feeling of feeling safe. Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his eyes open and glanced around, bolting up in bed as an unfamiliar room met his gaze.

Looking around frantically, Harry took in the strange room filled with sleeping people he had never seen before. Where the hell was he? What had happened? How had he ended up here, wherever the hell here was?

Hearing the door open, Harry swiftly grabbed his wand and aimed it straight at...

"Papa," Harry breathed in relief, bolting from the bed and to the one constant he had ever known in his young and turbulent life.

"Talon?" Severus asked confused, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Harry whispered, blushing slightly as he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the previous day, how he had claimed Severus Snape as his father and how things had snowballed from there. Still, he did not regret his decision, and from the way Snape was hugging him, he was not about to be rejected.

Once he felt more in control, Harry took a deep breath and stepped back half a step, looking up at Snape through his lashes, attempting to gauge the other man's mood. Snape might not be rejecting him, but this was still _Snape_.

"How are you feeling today, Talon?" Severus asked, eyeing the young boy before him, needing to assure himself that yesterday evening had not been some strange dream, or worse.

"I'm fine, Papa, but... where am I?" Harry asked looking around the room while chewing on his lower lip.

"This is the third year dorm within Slytherin House," Severus replied, placing what he hoped was a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Oh," Harry murmured, suddenly recalling his unexpected sorting. Of course, he was a Slytherin now, wasn't he? "What happens now, Papa?" he asked, automatically trusting Snape to have all the answers, momentarily forgetting that this Snape was the same age he himself was.

"Now you will get dressed and have breakfast. Then Lucius and I will accompany you to Diagon Alley so that you can pick up your school supplies. I see that we do not have to pick up a new wand," Severus said, eyeing the obviously well cared for wand his son was clutching in his hand.

Harry looked down at his wand, then he looked up at Snape, an affronted look on his face. "Papa says that he will tan my hide if I leave my room without my wand. Did you really think I would leave it behind when we left for our vacation? _Especially_ considering the places you usually take me to when we go?"

Unable to help himself, Severus chuckled at the look on his son's face. "I am glad to hear that you obey me, son. Now, go get dressed, I will wait for you in the Great Hall. Do you know the way there?"

If possible, Harry looked even more insulted. "Of course I do! I _live _here, Papa, I probably know this castle better than you do," Harry stated in a clear challenge, feeling strangely insulted that Snape thought so little of him.

"My apologies, son. See you at breakfast," Severus said, figuring a discreet retreat was his best option at the moment. He had not meant to insult the boy, but he knew nothing about him, his knowledge, or his skills.

_I will have to rectify the last at first possible opportunity,_ Severus thought to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall. _The Marauders will no doubt haunt him, figuring that they can get back at me by hurting my son. But if they do... If they harm one hair on his precious head, I will bring my full wrath down on their heads, Dumbledore be damned. No one will hurt __my__ son and expect to get away with it._

"How is your son doing this morning, Severus?" Lucius asked as Severus joined him for breakfast.

"He is fine, a bit lost as to where he was, which is quite understandable considering that he was fast asleep when we put him to bed last night, but otherwise he seemed healthy and in good cheer," Severus replied, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Hmm, still... we should have him checked out by a Healer," Lucius mused, placing a few kippers on his plate. "We do not know if there are any adverse effects from the accident bringing him here, and I, for one, do not trust the school nurse to do an adequate job looking him over."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. The only way of time travel he knew of was via a Time Turner, and he felt confident in his belief that such an item had not been involved in whatever occurrence had taken place to send his son back in time.

His son.

It still felt surreal to know that he had a son. A thirteen year old boy who seemed to be a strapping young lad any father would be proud claiming as his.

A son who had somehow been sent to the past.

Severus could feel a headache forming trying to puzzle out just exactly what was going to happen in his life. Who was the boy's mother? What career did he finally settle on? Was he a success?

...Was he a decent father? Or would he follow in his own father's footsteps?

But no, Talon seemed proud to have him as his father. Severus had detected no hesitation in the way his son acted around him. On the contrary, Talon seemed genuinely _proud_ to claim Severus as his father, happily seeking him out for comfort and support. Something Severus had never done when it came to his own father, surely that meant that he was doing all right...?

"So, Snivellus, already been ditched by your brat?" a familiar voice broke into Severus' musings. A familiar and most unwelcome voice. "Not that I blame him. Who would want _you_ as a father, eh?" Sirius Black asked with a sneer.

Before Severus could gather himself for a retort, a voice piped up from behind him. "Papa says bullies attack people they are jealous of. You are attacking Papa; does that mean that you are jealous of him?"

Total silence descended upon the Great Hall at Harry's words. It was broken by Sirius' splutters in outrage and denial. Whispers sprang up from all four House tables, and Severus felt a smirk form on his lips. "Yes, Black, does this mean that you are jealous of me?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he looked the pathetic Gryffindor up and down as he continued to splutter in impotent rage.

"As if anyone would be jealous of _you_," Sirius snarled, stalking back to his own table, plotting ways to get back at the cheeky brat who had _dared_ to try make a fool out of him. He would show them both. Hell, he would show them _all_.

"A most unwise move, young Talon. Sirius Black has many friends and supporters. Unfortunately, his biggest supporter is Albus Dumbledore, who willingly turns a blind eye to everything his golden boy and his friends do," Lucius murmured, pouring the young boy a cup of tea, savouring the victory the boy had scored against one of the banes to his existence.

Harry huffed and loaded his plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and a few rashes of bacon, feeling a stab of longing for his missing owl. Hopefully, she would be fine until he could return to his own time.

"Papa says that Black is a poor excuse of a wizard who will never manage to do anything right. Considering that he is currently on the run from the Ministry of Magic I think he is right."

Severus choked on his food, and beside him Lucius was doing the same. "Sirius Black is on the run from the Ministry?" he managed to choke out between his coughs, an incredulous look on his face.

"Uhu, after he spent more than ten years imprisoned in Azkaban," Harry helpfully added before taking a drink from his tea, suddenly realising that he felt famished. Digging happily into his breakfast, the teen ignored the whispers springing up around him, too focused on stuffing his face to care about the things the other students were saying, knowing from experience that it was nothing worthwhile anyway, so why bother listening?

Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius growled and clenched his fist around his spoon, baring his teeth in infuriation. The brat dared to claim that he would end up in Azkaban?! He would show the brat what happened to liars who dared to smear the good name Black.

"Calm down, Padfoot, I'm sure Snape's brat is lying," James said, placing a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You realise that this means war?" Sirius asked, turning glowing eyes on his best friend.

"But of course," James said with a feral grin. "We will show the brat who the rulers of this school are, and it most certainly aren't the Snapes."

"Too right!" Sirius growled, sending a death glare towards the Slytherin table before throwing his spoon down, his appetite thoroughly ruined.

"We have History of Magic just before lunch, we can plot a gruesome revenge then," Peter said loyally, cramming another piece of toast into his mouth.

"Right you are, Wormtail, right you are," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together in glee, his mind dancing with delicious pranks he couldn't wait to unleash on the miserable spawn of Snape. As if Snivellus would ever amount to anything. It was probably Snape who was on the run from the Ministry while Sirius was the next Minister of Magic. Yes, that made _much_ more sense.

Happy again with his world, Sirius impatiently waited for the others to finish with breakfast so that they could get on with their day. He wanted some payback, and he wanted it _now_.

oOo

"So, Talon, where should we start first?" Lucius asked, glancing around Diagon Alley, trying to figure out a good place to start.

Harry too looked around the alley, considering the things he would need. "Madam Malkin?" he eventually suggested, looking down at the shabby robe he wore.

"A good place as any," Lucius nodded in agreement, starting their small party in the right direction.

"Do you truly have no idea where you were going for your vacation?" Severus asked, needing to know what had happened, but did not want to risk infuriating his son the way Dumbledore had done.

"No," Harry said with a small sigh. "But if I were to venture to guess, I'd say we were going someplace remote and exotic to gather potions ingredients. We usually try to do that at least twice a year, and considering..." Harry broke off, having no idea how to explain his time at the Dursleys. If he was supposed to be Snape's son, then why the hell had he spent time with despicable Muggles? But if he didn't bring up the Muggles, then how was he supposed to explain why he was so thin? Not to mention his various scars and stuff?

"Considering?" Severus prompted gently, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders, hoping it would offer the boy some support. Salazar's snakes, he had _no_ idea how to be a father.

Harry pondered on what to say, knowing that he needed to say _something_. Figuring that he should stick as close to the truth as possible as he weaved his tale, Harry sighed and softly said, "Dumbledore wasn't happy when he was kicked out of Hogwarts. He blamed Papa and Uncle Lucius for his own incompetence.

"To get back at them, he claimed that I was a 'Child of Prophecy', and as such I needed to be humble," Harry said, unable to keep back a sob of grief as he recalled the confrontation he'd had with Dumbledore the night Sirius died.

"What did he do?" Severus asked with a growl, tightening the grip on his son, wishing the old coot was there so he could hex him for hurting his boy.

"I was kidnapped and placed with Muggles," Harry replied hoarsely, shuddering as he recalled his time with the Dursleys.

"He did what?!" Lucius exclaimed in outrage, coming to a halt outside the robe maker's shop.

"He sent me to Muggles, claiming it would keep me safe and teach me to be meek and humble," Harry replied, looking down at the ground as he fought back his emotions.

"I will not allow it!" Lucius snarled, placing a hand under Harry's chin, gently urging him to look up. "I will not allow that to happen, Talon, the old man will never come near you again," the blond vowed.

"Thanks, Uncle Lucius," Harry whispered, swiftly swiping his sleeve over his eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"How long were you held captive, and what did the Muggles do?" Severus asked, formulating several forms of revenge on the fools, which one used would depend on the amount of hurt they had inflicted on his son.

"Weeks," Harry said with a soft sigh. "Months I think, I'm not entire sure. It certainly _felt_ like an eternity," he added under his breath. "They tried to treat me like a house-elf, but when I refused they locked me up in a tiny room and just ignored me, barely feeding me, and refusing to allow me to use the bathroom."

Severus felt his lips pull back in a silent snarl. "They are dead," he stated with conviction.

"But Dumbledore-" Harry said in surprise, shocked that anyone would take his side so unconditionally. The Weasleys had known what the Muggles were like, and they had never done anything to help him. Dumbledore had most certainly known what the Dursleys were like, and he had never lifted a finger to help Harry or support him in any way.

"Dumbledore had no right doing that to you," Lucius stated with conviction. "He will get his due, this I promise you, Talon."

And Harry believed him. Because just then, standing before him wasn't a fifteen year old boy, but the future right hand man of Lord Voldemort, and _that_ was a man anyone with the smallest amount of sense did not willingly cross, not if they expected to continue to live.

"Come, let us get the shopping over and done with," Lucius said opening the door, ushering the two Snapes inside the shop. "Before returning to Hogwarts we will make a brief detour to Malfoy Manor so my personal Healer can look you over."

"Won't that be too much trouble?" Harry asked uncertainly, allowing one of the seamstresses to steer him towards one of the mirrors so that he could be fitted for his school robes.

"Most certainly not," Lucius stated with conviction. "You have been... ill and I trust no one but Healer Applegate to tell me the truth about your current state of health."

Ducking his head, Harry stepped up onto the stool and allowed the seamstress to drop a robe over his head. Never before had anyone cared whether he was healthy or not. As long as he appeared fine, no one had bothered to look any deeper. Not even Sirius.

And here he was, not even twenty-four hours in the past, and already Lucius bloody Malfoy was making plans to ensure that he was healthy and safe.

Why hadn't the Weasleys done that? Or Sirius? Or Remus? Harry knew very well why Dumbledore hadn't bothered to do anything. Because that would mean admitting that Harry was being abused, not something that the 'grand' and 'all-knowing' Albus Dumbledore could admit to.

"There you are, dear, do you need anything else?" the seamstress asked, effectively bringing Harry out of his musings.

"No, we only need the usual school robes, cloak, hat, gloves, and scarf. Make sure to only use materials of your best quality," Lucius said, his nose in the air as he made arrangements to have the funds withdrawn from his personal vault.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy," the seamstress murmured, giving Harry a curious glance. It wasn't often that the Malfoys bestirred themselves for non-family members. For Lucius to do so for a child... Just who was this boy? And why was he only fitted for his school robes now?

Well aware of the woman's curiosity, Lucius swept from the robe's shop, taking Severus and Talon with him, feeling no obligation to provide the woman with the answers she was not so subtly fishing for.

"Shall we visit the book shop next?" Lucius asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes please!" Harry said eagerly, unconsciously quickening his steps. He would never be the bookworm Hermione was, but during the last year of school he had found a new respect for books and the knowledge they held.

Sharing an amused look over the teen's head, Severus and Lucius followed the boy to Flourish and Botts.

"What electives are you taking?" Severus asked, glancing through the booklist McGonagall had provided before they left.

"Divination," Harry said with a straight face.

"You are taking what?!" Severus exclaimed, aghast.

Making the mistake to look at Snape's face, Harry found himself doubled over with laughter.

"I think you can rest easy on that point," Lucius said with a slight chuckle.

"Humph, as if any child of mine will ever take that useless subject," Severus sneered, heading for the Potions section.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Harry said, wiping his tears of mirth away. "But I know how fond you are of Professor Trelawney and I just couldn't resist teasing you."

"Work harder in the future, brat. And Professor who?" Severus asked, looking up from the text book he was looking through.

"Professor Trelawney, she... isn't a professor yet, is she?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that Dumbledore had been interviewing her the summer he was born. Which were several years into the future. Ho boy, this time travel stuff could get confusing at times.

"No, the Divination teacher at this time is Professor Alexandra Honeysuckle. I do not like the woman, but I have to admit that she is somewhat competent," Severus reluctantly admitted.

"Then she is better than Professor Trelawney," Harry said, looking around for the defence section. "She is a complete fraud. She spends most of her time predicting her student's deaths; all you need to do to pass her class is predict your own death in the most gruesome way. Or... well, you know, that's what I've heard," Harry murmured, ducking his head before scurrying off, figuring a change of subject was needed right about now.

Severus and Lucius shared a look but refrained from pursuing the subject. Instead they focused on finding the school books the boy would need, adding a few extra books here and there that they felt would prove useful for the thirteen year old.

oOo

"I believe we have everything but the books for your electives. Which ones are you taking?" Severus asked, dragging the boy away from the Defence text he was reading.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Fencing, Basic Healing, Ballroom Dancing, and Advanced Defence," Harry rattled off having spent some time thinking about what to say. He didn't want to take Divination again, although he wouldn't mind taking Care of Magical Creatures. It should be safer now that they had a competent teacher teaching that class, right?

He could have said Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but how to explain that he was next to ignorant to those subjects? Especially with Snape as his father?

The easiest solution seemed to invent a few more electives, hoping as hell that no one thought to ask him to demonstrate what he had supposedly learned.

"I... beg your pardon?" Severus asked, completely thrown by the list his son had just rattled off so matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have those classes now?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, I'm afraid we do not. Your choices are Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," Lucius replied when it became obvious that Severus had no idea how to respond to his son's newest curve ball.

"Oh. Oh! But of course, it was you and Papa who instated those classes, along with Wizarding Etiquette, Horseback Riding, Latin for Beginners, Care of Birds of Prey, and a few others I can't remember right now," Harry exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement, and with some mischief. It simply was too much fun messing with the minds of those who had helped make his life hell. Even if they were on his side now, Harry just couldn't forget the things he had lived through, and he figured this was a mild kind of pay pack that was safe for him to indulge in.

"That we instated?" Lucius asked, not quite believing his ears.

"Yeah, I mean, you and Papa became the new Headmasters of Hogwarts, didn't I tell you that?" Harry asked with a slight frown, trying to remember the things that he had said during the confrontation in Dumbledore's office.

"I suppose you did, the knowledge simply hadn't sank in yet, Talon," Severus said, wrapping a comforting arm around his son's shoulders. "But we can discuss that more at a later date. First we need to finish shopping for your school books."

"Oh, right. Well, how about Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy then?" Harry asked, glancing up at Snape to gauge his reaction to his choices.

"That is acceptable," Severus stated, steering his son towards the appropriate section of the book shop.

Lucius slowly followed, shaking his head bemusedly. He became Headmaster of Hogwarts? Along with Severus? No matter how much he tried to wrap his mind around that image, he simply couldn't picture it. Something monumental must have happened for him to take such a step. Now becoming the next Minister of Magic, that was an image he could picture easily, but Headmaster of Hogwarts? No, that had never been an ambition of his. What had happened in the future for him to accept such a _dreary_ position? At least he wouldn't be working with Albus Dumbledore, that was a relief to know. Now all he had to figure out was how to change his fate, because Lucius Malfoy was determined _not_ to become the next headmaster, come hell or high water.


	4. Constructing A Past

**Trigger Warning: **Brief mention of attempted suicide.

* * *

><p><em>Constructing A Past<em>

Waking up, Harry spent several long minutes just lounging in bed, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest while pondering the events of the previous day.

The shopping had gone surprisingly smoothly, either Severus or Lucius taking charge, making sure he got only items of the highest quality.

It was the second part of the day Harry had some trouble dealing with. The part that involved Malfoy's personal Healer. Casting his mind back, Harry carefully scrutinised the things the Healer had said. And the whooping lies he himself had provided in reaction to what Applegate had stated. Merlin, but what a mess it had been.

.

"_Gentlemen, I find myself outraged. Just who has been in charge of this boy's care? And what are being done to ensure their long stay in Azkaban?"_

"_Healer Applegate?" Lucius asked in his customary drawl, doing a poor job of hiding his astonishment at the Healer's outburst. Applegate was the calmest man the blond knew, and, until today, nothing had ruffled the man's feathers, __nothing__._

"_Where do I start?" Applegate had asked the ceiling before reciting the long list of wrongs he had found during his examination._

"_The boy is severely malnourished, and it is something that goes way back practically to his birth. There are signs that he got provided with excellent care for a few years, but that care is all but destroyed by a new bout of abuse." Applegate all but growled as he stated the last fact._

"_His need for glasses stems from this very abuse. As does his lack of height. He also suffers from brittle bones, although the ones in his right arm seems to be in somewhat better shape than the rest. I'd almost say that he had to have those re-grown at some point in time. _

"_Let's see, what else? His internal organs are affected, but, fortunately, not as badly as they could have been. If I were to guess, I'd say his magic did what it could to ensure that he would live, although there was not enough left to ensure that he would thrive._

"_That would also explain why I can find no damage to his brain, or his intellect, which I should be finding, considering the severe level of abuse the boy has been subjected to._

"_Now, care to tell me who I will be sending to Azkaban? Because, I can assure you, gentlemen, that I will not keep these disturbing facts secret," Applegate snapped smartly, looking like he was itching to hex someone._

"_Talon?" Severus asked, dropping down on one knee so that he could look his son in the eyes. "Who hurt you?" he asked softly as he watched as glowing green eyes slowly began to fill with tears._

"_You will send me away," Harry whispered with a sob, having no idea what to say, completely blindsided by all the things that was wrong with him. He'd had no idea Dursleys' neglect had had such severe consequences. And Dumbledore had known. He had __known__, and yet the aged wizard had done nothing, __nothing__, to correct the problem he himself had caused._

"_Of course I won't!" Severus hissed, pulling the distraught boy into a tight hug. "You are my son, Talon. My flesh and blood. Nothing you do, nothing you say, will ever make me send you away._

"_And this wasn't your fault, Talon. This happened when you were a __child__. No child is responsible for being abused. That fault lies always and completely with the adult doing the harm. Now tell me, Talon, who did this? Who will I be extracting revenge from?" Severus asked, doing his best to sound coaxing, something he had no experience with._

_Harry pressed close to Snape, allowing the warmth the man was offering to bolster his courage. Snape might be a bastard, but he had always done his best to look out for him, hadn't he? And hadn't he saved Harry's life on several occasions? Even when it wasn't necessary for him to do so, the incident of the cursed broom coming to mind. After all, Dumbledore had been present then, as had most of the other teachers._

_Deciding to go with his heart and trust Snape, Harry began to talk, keeping as close to the truth as he could and yet making up one whooping story as he talked._

"_Mother wanted a super smart baby," Harry began tentatively, making no move to move away from Severus' embrace. "She couldn't stand the thought of having an average kid, or, Merlin forbid, a stupid one. _

"_So she somehow got her hands on the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s result for a ten year period, picking out those with the highest scores and researching what they did after school, looking for the perfect candidate._

"_She picked Papa because he became the youngest Potion master ever and she was interested in Potions as well. I think she thought it would help insure the success of her dream, but I'm not sure. Neither Mother not Papa ever told me much about the whys of her actions," Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulders._

_Severus briefly tightened his hug before rising to his feet. Gently pulling his son along, Snape moved over to a comfortable armchair and sat down, pulling his son down to sit on his lap, having a feeling that this was going to be a long and upsetting conversation, they might as well be as comfortable as possible during it._

_Harry let out a startled squawk when he was pulled down onto Snape's lap but didn't make any moves to protest. On the contrary, he burrowed his face deep into Snape's shoulder, forcing the others to use the Sonorus spell on him to be able to hear what he was saying._

"_What did she do, son?" Severus asked, having a feeling he already knew. The way the child uttered the word mother said it all._

"_I think she doted on me at first," Harry said slowly, thinking back on Lily and the way she had probably loved him. Before she was killed. Before his life went to hell._

"_But as I grew older, she grew... dissatisfied. Nothing I did was good enough. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't skilled enough. I wasn't smart enough. I just wasn't good enough." Harry added the last with a slight sob, recalling all the times his aunt had shouted at him for being a good for nothing freak and a waste of space._

"_What did she do?" Lucius asked, earning a grateful look from Severus since it spared him having to ask for details. Once he found out who that woman was he was going to kill her. Slowly. Painfully._

"_She yelled a lot. Slapped me when I wasn't working fast enough. Withheld food as punishment if I couldn't finish my list of chores in time. When she'd had enough of me for the day she looked me up in a small room with only books for company. I almost grew to hate books since she would quiz me on what I'd read and punish me if I hadn't done enough studying to suit her. But they were an escape, so I kind of both loved and hated them," Harry said with a soft sigh._

"_How long did you stay with her?" Lucius asked, his heart aching for the poor boy. At the same time he was filled with a white-hot fury at the unknown woman. She had been given a gift, no, she had __stolen__ a great gift, and when she was unhappy with the child's progress, she blamed the boy and not herself? How bloody well dare she?!_

"_I think I was five-and-a-half years old when Mother washed her hands of me. She had been trying to teach me how to brew the Draught of Peace but when I accidentally blew up the cauldron for the sixth time she... lost her temper," Harry whispered, burrowing even deeper into Snape's body._

"_She yelled for one of the house-elves, commanding it to, to, di-dispose of me," Harry managed to stutter before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs._

_Applegate immediately appeared at his side, gently forcing Harry to look at him while humming softly under his breath. Before he knew what was happening, Harry had been fed a potion and it didn't take long before he felt much more calm, enabling him to stop crying._

"_What did you give him?" Lucius growled, looking like he was itching to hex the Healer._

"_A mild calming draught," Applegate replied, calmly retaking his seat. "So that he can continue telling us his story."_

"_We are not going to force him to relive that hell!" Lucius snapped, jumping to his feet, infuriated._

"_Ah, but we are. The child needs to let go of the poison, and you two need to know what he has suffered. How else are you going to be able to help and support him?" Applegate asked, looking and sounding unconcerned, but his eyes told a different story._

"_It's okay, Uncle Lucius, I'm alright," Harry murmured, wanting to sooth the angry blond, although, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why._

"_No, it is not okay, Talon, but I will bow down to Applegate's superior knowledge. This time," Lucius added, giving the Healer a murderous look._

_Applegate merely inclined his head and turned his attention back to Harry._

"_What happened then, Talon?" Severus asked, running his fingers through his boy's hair, his heart aching for the child who had had a worse childhood than he had._

"_Tiffy grabbed hold of my arm and popped me out of there. But she didn't di-dispose of me, she took me to you, Papa," Harry whispered, seeing in his mind's eye Dobby's loyalty and devotion. Harry just knew that if Dobby had been given such an order, he too would have disobeyed it, doing everything he could to keep his charge safe and protected. Hell, just look at all the troubles the little elf had gone through to keep Harry safe in his second year. _

"_She popped me to you and she said, 'Here is yous son. Mistress no longer wants him.' And then she just fell down and didn't move anymore," Harry said with a sob, rubbing angrily at his eyes that insisted on watering. Merlin, the Slytherins must think him such a cry baby._

_The three men shared a speaking look. House-elves were able to disobey their masters, but the price was usually very high. It appeared that this loyal house-elf had given up her life to ensure that Talon was safe. Something Severus was going to be grateful about for the rest of his life._

"_I was happy with Papa. He took care of me, and he never yelled at me, or hit me, or starved me. He allowed me to play and he never demanded that I learn stuff that I didn't want to learn, or do stuff that I didn't want to do. _

_"...Unless it was important for my health," Harry somewhat reluctantly added, not wanting the others to think that Snape had completely spoiled him or given in to his slightest whim._

"_When I was eight, Dumbledore asked Papa to teach an advanced Potions class at Hogwarts. He tried to make Papa teach all Potions classes, but Papa refused, citing that he didn't have time, interest, or patience to teach unintelligent dunderheads the fine art of brewing._

"_So they compromised. The Ministry was complaining at the lack of skilled Potions makers, blaming the standard at Hogwarts. They threatened to take over the school and remake it completely to better fulfil the needs of the magical world. Dumbledore fought them tooth and nail, and a compromise was reached. Masters would come and teach those with exceptional skill, mostly focusing on those in sixth and seventh year, but now and then a fifth year would be included," Harry said, coughing slightly as his throat suddenly felt uncomfortably dry._

_Lucius immediately summoned a house-elf, directing it to bring refreshments and a large glass of icy cold water for Harry, who gratefully accepted and sipped the liquid, frantically wondering what he should say next. What could possibly happen that would stir up Snape and Malfoy enough to kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts?_

"_It was during Papa's second year as a teacher It happened," Harry said slowly, still not sure what to say that would justify kicking Dumbledore out of Hogwarts._

"_It?" Severus asked bemusedly, clearly hearing the capital letter describing the unknown event._

"_Yeah," Harry replied with a slight nod of his head. "It was during the Easter holiday... Papa never really told me what happened, stating that the poor girls had been through enough, they didn't deserve being gossiped about," Harry explained, still hedging his bets since he __really__ didn't know what to say._

"_We understand, Talon, just tell us what you know," Lucius said soothingly, wondering just what had happened at Hogwarts._

"_As I said, it was during the Easter break during Papa's second year as a teacher... He was on his way to the dungeons to set up his classroom for that day's lesson when he suddenly felt compelled to head off in another direction._

"_Papa says he still doesn't know why he didn't fight off the compulsion but instead followed it like some brainless Gryffindor. Whatever reason, Papa also says that he is eternally grateful that he did._

"_Papa entered an old storage room and it was there he found them," Harry said, feeling his throat close up slightly due to various emotions, none that he could clearly name._

"_It was one of his most brilliant Potions students, the first fifth year to be allowed into his advanced class, and her twelve year old sister._

"_They... They had tried to kill themselves. If it wasn't for Papa finding them, they would have succeeded," Harry choked, barely managing to get the words out._

_Severus rubbed the too tense back, wondering if they should put a halt to this and continue another day. Talon clearly was not up to telling them what had happened. _

"_Do you want to stop?" he asked quietly, not wanting to push his son any further. The horrors he had already told them about was more than enough to take in for one day._

"_No, I want to finish this. It's just... It's so close to what I did," Harry whispered softly, for the first time ever admitting to another person that he had almost committed suicide. If it wasn't for Hedwig and Luna's ritual, he would have been dead now, and some days Harry couldn't help but wonder if that hadn't been better._

"_I'm here for you now, Talon, and I am __never__ leaving you, do you hear me? I will __always__ be here for you, always and forever," Severus whispered fervently, making sure to keep his touch slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt or scare the poor boy who needed him so._

"_I know, Papa. I love you," Harry whispered, giving Snape a tight hug._

"_Did your Papa find out why the girls tried to kill themselves?" Applegate asked when it became obvious that Talon wasn't about to speak anytime soon or that Severus wasn't going to push him to do so._

"_Yes. The girls were orphans," Harry somewhat reluctantly said, having enjoyed the small piece of heaven he had found in Snape's arms. "They were living with a relative. A Squib relative who hated them because they had magic and he didn't. _

"_So he... hurt them. Badly. The oldest had begged and begged Dumbledore to help them find someplace else to stay. Anywhere, as long as they didn't have to go back to their uncle._

"_But Dumbledore refused to help them, claiming that there was nothing he could do, that their uncle was their only remaining relative, and, besides, he was __positive__," here Harry's voice fairly dripped with scorn, "that their uncle wasn't as bad as she portrayed, that they were family and family always loved each other, even if sometimes a family member had difficulty expressing that love."_

_The three men all growled in anger when they heard that. They all knew that family did not always equal love, and to so thoroughly dismiss a girl's desperate plea for help..._

_Lucius suddenly hoped that Dumbledore's fall had been both long and painful. And if it hadn't been painful enough, then Lucius would rectify that at soon as he could._

"_What did I do?" Severus asked, knowing himself well enough to know that he would never have allowed the status quo to continue._

"_Papa saved the girls' life, then he summoned Uncle Lucius, and then he took the girls to the infirmary, making sure that they were given a private room._

"_Once Uncle Lucius arrived, Papa told him what had happened and then the two of them hunted Dumbledore down. Fortunately for them, Dumbledore was still eating lunch in the Great Hall so the confrontation took place practically before the entire school," Harry said with some relish._

"_Papa demanded to know why Dumbledore hadn't helped the two students in need, and when all Dumbledore did was twinkle his eyes and claim that there were no students in need, Papa blew his top._

"_Papa then proceeded to yell at Dumbledore, listing all his faults, all the times he had turned a blind eye, ending the rant stating that Dumbledore was an old fool who was willing to turn a blind eye to everything his precious Gryffindors was doing, even going so far as to covering up an attempted murder, while standing back and doing nothing to help the Slytherins, often going so far as to heavily punish them even when it was Gryffindors who was at fault._

"_Dumbledore wasn't happy, of course, and he jumped to his feet, wand in hand, but before he could do anything, Uncle Lucius spoke up for the first time since entering the Great Hall._

'_There is an easy way to settle this argument', he said._

'_Lucius?' Papa asked, arching an eyebrow the way he does._

'_We simply ask the Founders', Uncle Lucius replied, earning a scoff from Dumbledore._

'_The Founders died a thousand years ago, Lucius, as well you know. They cannot judge the truth of Mr Snape's words. And since he has proven unworthy of the position he has been given, it is with a sad heart that I must-'_

'_Founders Four, we are in need of your justice; a Headmaster has neglected to uphold your honour and we need your help to settle this matter', Uncle Lucius said, interrupting Dumbledore before he could sack Papa._

"_Dumbledore just stood there, gaping at Uncle Lucius while Papa was snickering wickedly. _

'_Now see here, Lucius, that is an old wives tail, the Founders will not appear to judge a Headmaster they think is unworthy,' Dumbledore said with a sneer._

'_Ah, but we will,' a eerie voice said, and from the floor four ghostly figures appeared._

'_Who are you? And what do you seek here?' Dumbledore asked imperiously, only to be laughed at by the four spirits._

'_We are the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Did you really think that we would leave our beloved school at the mercy of others and not make sure that we could come back and put to right what others have destroyed?'_

'_I can assure you that there is no need for you to interrupt your rest. Nothing is amiss at Hogwarts.'_

'_Are you truly sure of that, Headmaster? Do you dare to put your reputation at stake?'_

'_I do dare because I know the truth,' Dumbledore replied, standing straight and tall and proud._

'_Very well, let the judgement begin,' the spirits said._

"_A grey mist appeared in the middle of the Great Hall and everyone stared at it avidly. Papa and Uncle Lucius expected to see the older sister pleading with Dumbledore for help. Or possibly the time that he covered up the fact that Sirius Black had attempted to kill Papa by luring him to where Remus Lupin was kept during the full moon._

"_But to everyone's shock Dumbledore wasn't present in the memory the Founders displayed. It was some other guy who was listening to a young boy pleading for help. The man promised the boy that he would look into what options was available and sent him on his way._

"_The next scene was of the same guy talking to a much younger looking Dumbledore. Turns out the guy was Headmaster Dippet and the boy was an orphan named Tom Riddle who didn't want to go back to the orphanage he was staying at because he was being abused and mistreated there._

"_Dumbledore talked Dippet into refusing Riddle's request for aid, claiming that the boy was a troublemaker and well on his way to becoming Dark, and Hogwarts couldn't afford to get a reputation as a sanctuary for Dark wizards._

_Harry was forced to take a moment to breathe and gather his somewhat scattered wits. The others didn't notice as they were too busy hissing in anger at Dumbledore for his callous treatment of a fellow student._

"_The Founders were not impressed with what Dumbledore had done and as punishment yanked one of the strands of his beard out." Harry said with some relish, thinking that just punishment for all the hurt and sorrow the man had caused others._

"_On and on the Founders showed how Dumbledore would mistreat some while heaping praise and glory unjustly over others. It didn't take the school long to realise that Dumbledore would bend over backwards to support the Gryffindors while belittling the Slytherins. It also became blatantly clear that he did not hold much love for the Hufflepuffs, in fact, he secretly despised them, and although he didn't have much respect for the Ravenclaws either, he didn't feel enough for them to interfere with them as a House. _

"_By the time the Founders showed Dumbledore's latest crime the Headmaster no longer had a beard, it was gone long before then._

'_As you all can see, this poor excuse of a wizard is not wise, nor is he kind, nor is he even a good Headmaster. Therefore it is our greatest pleasure to kick this... thing out of Hogwarts. Leave now and never set foot on Hogwarts' grounds again, you will not like the consequences if you do,' the spirits said, turning their back on Dumbledore in a clear dismissal._

'_You can't do this! I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts-'_

'_No, you __were__ Headmaster of Hogwarts. You are Headmaster no longer. In fact, you should never have been made Headmaster of Hogwarts. Rest assured, my fellow Founders and I will see what magic you wrought to steal the position, and we will make sure that it can never happen again.'_

"_Dumbledore spluttered in outrage, but nothing he said or threatened with could make the Founders change their mind. In a last bid of defiance, Dumbledore shouted 'There is no one who can take my place. Only I can keep Hogwarts safe in these troubled times.'_

'_What troubled times?' Papa asked, 'we are at peace, old man, or are you so full of your own importance that you've managed to ignore that?'_

'_Hah! Shows how much you know, Snape. Voldemort isn't dead, he will come back, and when he does you will need my help to defeat him,' Dumbledore shouted proudly._

'_Hardly,' the Founders retorted with a snort. 'We can deal with that upstart. Now be gone, we tire of your presence.'_

'_No, you are powerless, merely memories of four powerful people. I will not be driven out of he-aiiiaaaah' Dumbledore screamed as he was lifted up by unseen hands and thrown across the Great Hall. He was picked up from where he had landed in a heap and thrown through the now opened doors. They slammed shut behind him, cutting off his scream of protest as he went flying out the front door. _

"_The spirits then turned to Papa and Uncle Lucius and said 'Well, gentlemen, shall we retire to the Headmaster's office and discuss what a __true__ Headmaster's duties are?'_

"_Both Papa and Uncle Lucius spluttered in protest, but the Founders didn't bother to listen, they merely picked them up and spirited them away from the Great Hall._

"_And that is how Papa and Uncle Lucius became Headmasters of Hogwarts," Harry said, a big grin on his face as he pictured what his Snape would say if he ever found himself in that position._

"_What did Dumbledore do in retribution?" Lucius asked, still not comfortable at the thought of himself as Headmaster of Hogwarts, even if he was not alone to shoulder that burden. "Wait, why did Severus summon me to help him deal with Dumbledore?"_

"_Because you were one of the few competent School Governors," Harry replied, as if that should have been evident._

"_Of course," Lucius muttered sarcastically, wondering if he could avoid his fate if he didn't take up the Malfoy seat in that body. _

"_Don't even think about it, Lucius, if I am stuck as Headmaster of Hogwarts, then you can bloody well share the misery with me," Severus muttered, having a good idea what was running through his fellow Slytherin's mind._

"_Back to Dumbledore, I find it hard to believe that he did nothing to retaliate against those who defeated him," Applegate said, having a feeling that much of the things he had found during the earlier examination could be traced back to Dumbledore's revenge._

_Harry sighed but didn't try to postpone coming up with a suitable story to cover Dumbledore's revenge. "Dumbledore continued to insist that Voldemort wasn't gone, that he was already working on finding a way to come back. The only one who could end him for good was a Child of Prophecy. Conveniently enough, only Dumbledore knew of this 'Prophecy' and therefore only he could guide the child in question._

"_Most disregarded his words, of course, not about to trust him now that they knew just how far he was willing to go for his 'greater good'. _

"_Unfortunately, Dumbledore was more deranged than anyone knew, and so he set about to fulfil his plan despite the fact that he no longer had anyone support. _

"_Dumbledore kidnapped me. He... he de-aged me back to when I was five or six, and then he placed me with Muggles, claiming that they would help moulding me, making me meek and humble, unlike my father. He also gave me stuff that would ensure that I would always look up to him and follow his smallest request._

"_I have no idea how long I was with those Muggles, but it felt like ages and ages. When Papa finally found me I was so close to death it was a miracle I hadn't already passed over," Harry said with a small sob. _

"_Papa then spent weeks trying to discover just what Dumbledore had given me, and he then spent months trying to counter it without damaging me further. He had just managed to counter the last potion when I ended up here. _

"_I want to go __home__. I want my Papa," Harry wailed, breaking down into sobs that shook his entire body._

.

Thinking about it now, Harry couldn't help but cringe as he remembered breaking down all over Snape. Merlin, but he had done more crying while in the past than he had done in years. Not even the death of Sirius Black had caused him to break down like that.

But it was funny, as he was telling the others his made-up story, it was almost as if he was living through the events as he was telling them. Even now it felt as if he had two sets of memories running around in his head; his first life, as Harry Potter, son of James Potter, and now a second life, where he was Talon Snape, son of Severus Snape.

And, secretly, Harry couldn't help but feel that his life as Talon Snape was better than the life he had lived as Harry Potter.


	5. Unexpected Events

_Unexpected Events_

Severus Snape paced around the hospital bed that held his son.

His severely injured son.

Fortunately, his injuries wasn't critical or even life threatening, but it galled him that Talon was injured at all.

And it was all those blasted Marauder's fault.

As he expected, Sirius Black did not take it well when he found out that he became an escaped fugitive in the future.

He took revenge the only way the idiot knew how - by pranking Talon. Two days after they found out about Talon's life story, Black hit him will a spell that transformed his robes into pink, saying 'Gryffindor Rules - Slytherins Drools'. Talon had taken one look at his robes, sneering disdainfully before stating, 'Is that the best you can do?' and walked away.

It had been like waving a red blanket before a bull, and Black, and his friends, had spared no efforts in their attempts to humiliate his son.

His. Son.

Talon had been utterly unimpressed with the Marauders' pranks, often scoffing at them for their unimaginative ideas. No matter what Sirius and James threw at Talon, the teen simply refused to be impressed.

Slowly, the attitude of the rest of the school began to change as they watched the escalating war between the Marauders' and one, single, third year Slytherin.

They no longer laughed at the pranks, instead the student body began to mutter angrily about four fifth year students hounding a third year. They also began to see the unfairness about four boys against one.

Even the Gryffindors began to grumble eventually, but only a bit, and not where the Marauders could hear them.

Little by little, the Marauders went from being hailed as heroes of the school to where they were regarded as little more than rabid bullies.

The Marauders were well aware of the shift in their status. But instead of doing the sensible thing - stop pranking Talon at every opportunity - they actually _stepped up_ their attempts, proving once and for all to Severus that James Potter and Sirius Black were both imbeciles. Peter was nothing but a simpering hanger-on, and Remus... Remus was a spineless fool who was utterly incapable of keeping his friends in check. He should never have been given a Prefect's badge. And he should never have been allowed to keep it when it became obvious that he couldn't manage to perform his duties.

And Dumbledore, as always, was doing nothing. Not even when the pranks stopped being humiliating and started to become life threatening.

He should have stepped in long before now. Then maybe his son wouldn't be laying in that bed, recovering from falling off a moving staircase.

And why did Talon fall off said staircase? Because the Marauders were laying in ambush, waiting for him, simultaneously firing off two Tarantallegra spells.

Talon had been chanceless.

But what truly galled Severus was that Remus and Peter had received praise, _praise_, for saving Talon's two companions.

The boys wouldn't have been in any danger if it hadn't been for James' and Sirius' bloody cursing them!

Reaching a decision, Severus halted his pacing and whirled around to glare at his silent friend. "This has gone on long enough. Dumbledore won't do anything to stop the idiots? Fine, I can't do anything about that. But I _can_ take Talon out of Hogwarts, and I _will_ do so the moment he is strong enough to travel."

"I fully agree with you, Sev. I was actually going to suggest that to you once Talon was recovered. It is no longer safe for him to stay here.

"It is a pity because he has made some good friends in his year. But his health, his _life_, has to come first," Lucius said sombrely.

"You will of course come and live with me. No, Severus, I insist on it," Lucius ordered, holding up a commanding hand to halt Severus' automatic protest.

Severus glowered at his best friend, but then he deflated. He knew it was his pride talking. He hated accepting Lucius' help when there was nothing he could offer him in return, other than his friendship. But that just didn't seem enough at times.

Living with Lucius at his manor would help solve several problems. Like where to find the money to get food and clothes. Then there was the need to find tutors and...

"Thank you, my friend, I'll gladly take you up on your offer," Severus said with gratitude, albeit a bit stiffly. He hated being poor.

"Think nothing of it, Sev. Besides, who else would keep me company and stave off my boredom?" Lucius asked with a mischievous grin.

Reluctantly, Severus felt himself respond to that grin. Merlin help him, but Lucius' moods had always affected him, whether he wanted them to or not.

The blond's grin turned wicked and Severus huffed in mock-annoyance, turning away to check on his son so he didn't have to see that grin turn smug.

oOo

Five agonising days later Talon was finally free to leave the hospital wing. The thirteen year old all but skipped when walking through the doors. The knowledge that they would be leaving Hogwarts only increasing the bounce in his steps.

Severus and Lucius had refused to leave his side while he was bedridden, claiming that they were worried about his safety and not about to leave him open to further attacks.

Dumbledore had been insulted, of course, all but demanding that the two boys return to class. When they refused, ignoring the mass loss of points and the numerous detentions heaped on their heads, the Headmaster had gone as far as to suspend them, even threatening with expulsion if they did not comply.

They didn't.

Their precaution proved wise since the Marauders refused to give up.

Twelve times they tried to sneak into the infirmary to prank Talon.

When that didn't work they sneaked into Pomfrey's office and messed with her potions in hoped to be able to catch Talon that way.

They didn't count on Severus' over protectiveness of his son. Or on his skill in Potions. It was child's play for the budding Potions master to spot the tampering.

Once again Dumbledore was called upon to interfere.

Once again he merely twinkled his eyes and pushed the matter under the carpet.

By then Lucius was furious, furious enough to summon his personal healer and demand that he have the sole care of one Talon Snape.

Dumbledore had actually lost his twinkle at that demand. But when Healer Applegate threatened to call in the authorities and have the Marauders' charged with attempted manslaughter, the Headmaster, reluctantly, backed off.

And today they were finally leaving.

After today, Harry would never have to see Dumbledore ever again.

He couldn't wait.

They only had one, last confrontation to get through.

oOo

Severus Snape swept into the Great Hall, the sneer that one day would be his trademark firmly in place.

Walking up to the Head Table, Severus black eyes locked with twinkling blue ones, allowing all the contempt he felt for this man to show. For once he held nothing back.

"Mr Snape, is there something you wanted?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfatherly smile, ignoring Severus' contempt with ease.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. Since you are incapable of keeping the students under your care in check, it is with some regret I hereby inform you that my son and I are withdrawing from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," Severus announced in a ringing voice.

"And good riddance. It will be a blessing not having to see your ugly mug every day, Snivellus," Sirius shouted with glee, high-fiving his friends. They had done it. They had managed to drive the Snapes out of school. Surely, things were going to go back to normal now?

Severus didn't react other than arch a pointed eyebrow at Dumbledore who, as usual, was pretending that nothing was happening.

"Very well, if that is your wish, then there is nothing I can do to stop you," he merely stated, going back to his lunch.

Severus snorted and turned to leave, wrapping a protective arm around his son's shoulders.

"I wish to make the same announcement," Lucius said calmly, he too ignoring the increased victory celebrations coming from the four Marauders.

"Lord Malfoy?" Albus asked in shock, looking up from his plate. He hadn't believed the blond's threat about leaving Hogwarts for a second. Why should he? "Why would you wish to leave Hogwarts? After all, we offer the best education in Europe."

Lucius pressed his lips together in anger. "I see. When Severus announced he was leaving you couldn't care less. When I made the same announcement, you suddenly are worried. Could it be that you only care about your wealthy students, Headmaster? Or are you worried about how the other Purebloods are going to react when they learn that I have opted to leave this... _fine_ establishment?" Lucius asked contemptuously.

"I care for all of my students, Lord Malfoy. Perhaps you are too young yet to realise that. The reason why I didn't attempted to stop Mr Snape is because, no matter how talented he is, Mr Snape has never fit in here. I was hoping that he would be happier in his new school.

"You, on the other hand, has never had any problems fitting in with the other students, so it is only natural for me to worry that you are making a rash decision. A rash decision you will regret once your emotions has had a chance to settle," Albus explained, going for calm and rational but coming across as condescending.

"Funny, Severus has never had any problems with the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. He gets along very well with them. Isn't it closer to the truth that it is the Gryffindors that for some reason have problems with him? Admit it, Headmaster, you are relieved that the target for your pets are opting to leave, meaning that you will no longer have to clean up the messes they make.

"I wouldn't be too relieved. They will soon pick a new target. One can only hope that they don't pick a first year this time. They certainly have proven themselves more than willing to curse those who are younger than them," Lucius said, his voice cold as ice.

"No matter. My decision stands. Come, Severus, Talon, let us leave, the air in here is... rank," Lucius commanded, starting to make his way to the doors and to their freedom.

"Not so fast, Lord Malfoy. You might be a lord, but that does not give you the right to make baseless accusations," Albus said reprovingly, getting to his feet when it became obvious that the three former students were not about to stop.

Slashing his wand, the doors closed with a bang, warded tightly shut.

Immediately, the three Slytherins whirled around, their wands in their hands.

"Release the doors," Severus snapped, infuriated.

"No, not until Lord Malfoy apologises," Albus stated firmly, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

Lucius unconsciously adopted a regal stance. "No."

"You refuse?" Albus asked, not believing his ears.

"I refuse to shame my House by apologising for stating the truth. Now release those doors," Lucius ordered.

Dumbledore snorted. "It is clear your father failed to teach you proper respect for your elders."

Lucius twitched, the death of his father was still a sore wound and it hurt to have his honour questioned like that.

"You are nothing but a bully. No wonder your protégé acts like he does. You are the one lacking honour. You are the one lacking manners. You are the one trying to force a Lord to apologise to you for daring to tell the truth. How on earth did you manage to fool the masses into thinking that you are Godof Light?" Harry asked in disgust.

Albus pressed his lips together for a moment, the only outward sigh of his rising fury. "Mr Snape, I suggest you keep that smart mouth of yours shut while in the presence of your betters."

Harry arched his eyebrow and stared at Dumbledore in silent challenge.

"Your attitude needs to be adjusted, Mr Snape. I am not above placing you over my knee and attend to that adjustment myself," Albus snapped, ignoring McGonagall's indignant splutter, not realising that it was him the Deputy Headmistress was displeased with.

Harry recoiled, the Headmaster's words too close to the words spoken in the new life he had created in his head. What if...

Harry forcefully squelched that line of thought. He wasn't about to get kidnapped. He wasn't about to be separated from Snape. Nothing bad was going to happen to him, period.

"Albus Dumbledore, you go too far," Severus snapped, infuriated by the old man's causal threat to spank his son. _His_ son.

"No Mr Snape, it is _you_ who go too far. I was going to let matters be, but I seen now that I have no other option than to correct a great wrong," Dumbledore said, throwing out his arms unexpectedly, freezing everyone present in the Great Hall.

"You, Mr Snape, is in a serious need of an attitude change. The same goes for that spawn of yours. Lord Malfoy, I regret doing this to you, but I cannot have one of the peers disobedient to my rule. _Obliviate_."

Harry was frozen in place like everyone else, no matter how much he struggled to get free of Dumbledore's spell.

But when seeing his 'uncle' threatened like that, something snapped inside of him and he managed to cast off the spell holding him in place, throwing himself at the blond, taking the spell for him.

"Talon!" twin voices cried out in pain and shock.

"Albus bloody Dumbledore, how _dare_ you harm my son?!" a voice roared, sounding as if it came from thin air.

Dumbledore's holding spell fizzled and died as everyone cringed at the shout, even Albus Dumbledore himself, as they looked around frantically, wondering who had spoken and what calamity was about to befall them now.

Then a vortex appeared, exactly like the one that had appeared at Halloween, and then a figure, a man, was coming through the blackness.

Talon could only stare in shock, then he gleefully shouted, "Papa!" as he dashed forward, throwing himself at his father who immediately scooped him up and held him close.

"Talon, thank Merlin I found you in time," Severus whispered, hugging his son as tightly as he could.

"Papa, oh Papa, I missed you so much," Talon sobbed. "Younger you took great care of me, and younger Uncle Lucius too, but it wasn't the same. And the Marauders, and Dumbledore, and..."

"Hush now, Talon, hush, my lovely boy, you are safe now, they will never be able to harm you again," Severus promised, doing his best to calm his hysterical son down.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Albus thundered, infuriated that his spell had gone awry. He could still salvage this mess, of course, but first he needed to know who or what this new threat was.

Severus snorted. "I am Potions master Severus Snape. I come from the future, just like Talon does. As for why I am here..." Severus trailed off with a wicked grin that sent shivers up and down Dumbledore's spine.

"Don't torment your pray, Severus, it's unbecoming of you," a second voice chided good-naturedly.

"But Luc," Severus all but whined. "It's _Albus Dumbledore_."

"I am well aware of that, but where is the fun in playing with an unarmed opponent?" Lucius Malfoy asked, stepping through the vortex, and he wasn't alone.

"True," Severus reluctantly admitted. "After all, Dumbledore is nothing but a fumbling buffoon an eight year old can outwit."

"Yes, as your son proved. Often," Lucius replied with a wicked grin.

Lucius could only stand there and stare as an older version of himself stepped through the swirling vortex. He was pleased to see that he grew up to become quite handsome. But it was the sight of the many, many children with blond hair that kept him frozen in place even after Dumbledore's spell was broken.

"Merlin and the Founders, how many children do I _have_?" he blurted in shock.

"You said you wanted a lot of children," his Severus teased, moving to join himself and his son.

"Yes... But..." Lucius spluttered, trying to count the blond heads.

The older Lucius laughed. "Let this be a warning to you all. Never marry a witch who comes from a family famous for producing triplets and twins.

"And if you do, make sure she isn't cursed to always be overly fertile."

"You did? She was?" Lucius asked dumbly.

"The answer is yes to both questions."

"Where is Aunt Mireille, Uncle Lucius?" Talon asked, still wrapped in his papa's arms.

"She stayed in the future, Talon. In fact, she left me," Lucius admitted with a sigh.

"What?! Why?" Talon demanded angrily.

"She went back to France, claiming that she did not dare to stay with me. She refused to give birth to any more children, and since our best efforts to avoid pregnancies weren't good enough, she left.

"According to the rumours I heard, she is living the high life on the Riviera with a very nice witch, swearing that she is never allowing another wizard near her ever again," Lucius said, fighting to keep his amusement hidden.

"But... that's _wrong!_ You love Aunt Mireille," Talon complained, not fully understanding what his uncle was telling him.

Younger Lucius and Severus did and had a hard time keeping their hilarity contained.

"It is all right, Talon. Yes, I will miss Mireille, but I have the children, and you, and your Papa. I will not be lonely, I promise you," Lucius soothed, ruffling Talon's hair affectionately.

"Good," Talon said, putting his head back down on his papa's shoulder. For now, all was well in his world.

"Ahem, I do not know why you opted to come here, but this is not your time. You should not be here," Albus chided, making mental notes to ensure to keep Malfoy far away from this Mireille girl.

"I'm so sorry, Albus, but this trip is one-way only," Severus said, his voice fairly dripping with fake sympathy. "As for why we are here, I already told you, it is your own bloody fault."

"Severus, the children," Lucius chided automatically.

"Children, don't swear," Severus responded equally automatically, never taking his eyes off Dumbledore.

"My fault, how can you claim that this mess is _my_ fault," Albus asked, outraged.

"Ah, but it is, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," a new, dreamy sounding, voice spoke.

"Who goes there?!" Albus shouted, swiftly reaching the end of his rope. All he wanted was for the Snapes to be gone and the Malfoy Lord to be brought to heel. But with all these people interrupting him... How was he supposed to get everything back on track when strange people insisted on interrupting him all the time?!

A new person shimmered into view. "I am Luna. In a few years time you will 'discover' a prophecy. Or rather, what you _think_ is a prophecy. It is nothing more than a drunkards ravings that his friends recorded for a lark.

"The entire thing was then forgotten for a few hundred years, until you stumbled upon it, Albus.

"Since the drunkard in question was one of your ancestors, you believed it was a prophecy left for his descendants. You became _convinced_ the prophecy spoke of you and the emerging Dark Lord.

"But you never could get things to fit together quite right, could you, Albus? So you began to look around for a more likely candidate, fixating on Severus' son Talon.

"Poor Albus, you worked so hard to make the prophecy true. All for naught," Luna said, her tone of voice sad but the look on her face was anything but.

"You mean to tell me he put us through hell for nothing!?" Severus roared, clutching his son tighter.

"Yes. I am sorry for your pain, Severus, Talon, that was never the Fates' intention. But even the Fates are bound by the rules. Rules that has now been thoroughly broken. Broken by the madman sitting up there, thinking he is the god of the magical world.

"When Dumbledore sent Talon back in time, Change began to stir. Time and Destiny also took notice, and they watched in approval as your younger self stepped up and assumed responsibility for Talon.

"But then Albus Dumbledore once again began to meddle," Luna spat disgustedly.

"What would have happened?" younger Lucius asked, his face composed even though his innards were quaking with dread.

"Albus was going to meddle with your relationship with Severus, making you think that you had had a falling out sometime in previous years, effectively ending your friendship.

"Without your support, Albus would have had an easy time compelling Severus to fall in line, forcing him to become Albus' slave more or less, proclaiming that Severus' was his 'apprentice' since it would be a shame to allow such a talent in Potions to go to waste.

"Talon would be forced back as a student, and in three weeks time, the Marauders would finally manage to kill him in an 'accident'.

"Severus would be a broken man, losing his will to live. In fact, you end your life in two years time, unable to endure the hell Dumbledore had created for you any longer.

"Without Severus' friendship, and thanks to the damage Dumbledore's spell causes, Lucius Malfoy becomes a cruel, heartless man. He will join the emerging Dark Lord but will soon surpass him and kill him, becoming an ever worse danger to the magical world. Under his rule, magical Britain will collapse within one hundred years, and in his desperate attempt to save his empire, Lucius will end up wiping out all life on the planet.

"All that happened because you consider yourself a god that knows best, Albus. It could not be allowed, of course. The debates about how to solve this mess went on for decades, but in the end Time and the Fates agreed to go with what you had started.

"You were the one to send Talon back in time. You hoped that you could mould him easier if Severus wasn't there to guard him. You sent careful instructions to yourself, but Destiny intercepted them, the stars alone know what mess you would have created otherwise," Luna said with a heavy sigh.

"Since Talon couldn't be retrieved from the past, it was decided to send his papa back in time as well. Lucius Malfoy, the loyal friend he is, insisted on coming with him.

"With both of them back in time, it was decided that the two most successful Headmasters since the Founders time should take over the school early.

"In other words, Albus Dumbledore, you are fired," Luna singsonged with a smirk. "And since you have no purpose here anymore, Destiny and Time are eager to speak with you. Begone, pesky mortal," Luna cried, waving her hand as if shooing off an insistent fly.

To the amazement of everyone in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore simply disappeared.

"Hey, you can't do that!" James shouted, shooting to his feet.

"I think you will find that I can, James Emanuel Potter," Luna replied sternly. "Do not think that I have forgotten you and your friends. You are nothing but bullies and petty tyrants. You attempted to murder Severus Snape. You did manage to kill Talon Snape.

"In the future Talon hails from, you lived a good life under Albus Dumbledore's wing. And you took full advantage of that protection. You never grew up. You continued to prank people, not caring whose life you ruined as long as it made you laugh.

"Until you went too far. You killed the heir of a visiting maharaja, and caused his wife to miscarry their fourteen weeks old son.

"Albus was unable to protect you, and you were all put to trial and sentenced to prison. Albus managed to whisk James away before he could be sent to Azkaban, forever damaging Britain's relationship with India and that part of the world.

"Sirius eventually managed to escape with the aid of James Potter and Remus Lupin, and all four of them were on the run when Talon was sent back.

"That is who the Marauders truly are. Cowards and murderers. People who doesn't care about anyone or anything. All they care about are their own selfish whims and wishes.

"If it was up to me you would be killed on the spot. Alas, Destiny thinks you can still learn to become responsible adults and I can do nothing but bow my head to Her wisdom. Begone, insects, may you learn the lesson She is trying to teach you," Luna intoned, watching dispassionately as the four Marauders and Lily Evans was removed from the Great Hall.

"Why Lily?" Severus the younger asked, not sure if he should be relieved or sad to see his friend disappear like that.

"Because she chose to stand by James Potter to the bitter end," Luna said sadly.

Severus closed his eyes as he mentally said goodbye to his friend. Opening them again, the first thing he saw was Talon and he couldn't help but smile.

He had lost Lily, but he had gained so much more.

"What happens now?" Severus the older asked.

"Now you and Lucius resume your Headmaster duties. You work on making Hogwarts something you can be proud of again. You help teach the students tolerance and wisdom."

"I have yet managed to teach a single student wisdom," Severus grumbled.

"And you live happily ever after, of course," Luna said with a bright smile, fading out in a burst of rainbow coloured sparks.

"Are we safe now, Papa?" Talon asked worriedly.

"Yes, baby, we are safe now," Severus replied.

"Good. I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Talon asked, basking in the scent and sound of his strong papa.

"Yes son, we can eat now," Severus chuckled. "Students, considering the upheaval you have all gone through, not to mention that Lucius and I will need some time to sort through the mess Dumbledore no doubt left behind, you have the rest of the day off. Madam Hooch, would you be willing to supervise those who wish to play a game or two of Quidditch?"

"Of course," Hooch replied happily, her answered drowned out by the cheer coming from the students.

"The kitchen?" Severus asked, glancing at his fellow time traveller.

"The kitchen," Lucius nodded in reply.

oOo

"So... How many children do you... I... we have?" Lucius asked once everyone had a full plate in front of them.

"Well... First we had a set of triplets. Amanda, Beatrice, and Claudia," Lucius replied, pointing each child out. "Thank Merlin none of the children are identical or we would be in a real pickle.

"Next are Daniel, Ethan, and Ferdinand, the second set of triplets. Then we have Gareth and Henry, our first set of twins," Lucius went on.

"Are all of our children named alphabetically?" Lucius asked, not sure how he felt about that.

"It was Mireille's idea," Lucius replied with a shrug. "At the time it seemed safest to give in to her whim.

The smirk older Severus send his friend spoke volumes and younger Lucius had an inkling just when the issue of the babies' names had been settled.

"Then we have Ilena and Janice, and Katerina and Leah.

"It was when Mireille was pregnant with our second set of triplets we found out about the curse. We consulted the best healers and the brightest curse breakers in an attempt to break it, but the best they could do was ensure that we would only have twins from then on.

"It was when Mireille became pregnant with Ilena and Janice we found out that magical preventive spells and potions don't work for her. And it was when she became pregnant with Katerina and Leah we discovered that Muggle precautions don't work any better.

"It was then Mireille decided to leave, vowing to never let a certain part of the male anatomy near her again. Ever," Lucius explained dryly.

Younger Lucius couldn't help but snicker. "But why did she leave you the children?" he asked somewhat perplex.

"We have twelve children, me. We really need to figure out what to call each other, it feels weird to call myself Lucius. Anyway, we have twelve children, all relatively close together in age. What woman wanting to live the high life on the Riviera wants twelve children underfoot?" Lucius asked, making sure to put up a privacy barrier to ensure that the children couldn't hear him.

"Oh..." Lucius murmured, a little bit disappointed that his wife apparently hadn't been the love of his life.

"We did love each other. Once. In the beginning. But Mireille wasn't as interested in children as I was. Probably because she came from a large family. She knew I wasn't opposed to having a lot of children, but she only wanted one or two. And she definitely wanted the gap between them to be larger.

"She never asked to have twelve children, although _that_ was the fault of her great-grandmother. We're not sure why but we do know it was she that cursed the females of her line."

"So our daughters...?"

"Will be virtual baby makers, yes," Lucius nodded with a sigh.

"Huh, we'll have to ensure their husbands are worthy of them then," younger Lucius mused.

"Oh, we will, we will," Lucius vowed ominously.

oOo

Talon sat snuggled up on his father's lap, clutching the younger version's hand, wanting to ensure that both versions of his father was close, and _here_.

He knew that Dumbledore was gone. He knew he couldn't hurt him ever again. But that didn't mean that the fear was gone.

All the thirteen year old knew was that he was safe as long as Severus Snape was close.

He no longer remembered his life as Harry Potter. Dumbledore's spell had removed that life from his mind. With the Fates' blessing. Talon Snape was home now, with his family, and here he would remain for the rest of his life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Elsewhere_

"You did good, Great-granddaughter."

"Thank you, Great-grandmother," Luna replied with a happy smile. "So... what will happen to Harry now? Is he truly safe?"

Selene, the goddess of the moon, smiled serenely. "Harry Potter is no more. Harry chose to become Talon Snape and Talon Snape he shall forevermore be.

"And yes, child, he is safe and I foresee a long and happy life for the boy. Severus and Lucius will ensure that."

"Good, he deserves some happiness after everything he has been through," Luna said, observing her friend via the scrying mirror with a tender smile.

"But what of Tom Riddle? Will he...?"

The moon goddess laughed. "Oh, he will try, but he won't get very far. Both Severus and Lucius knows his origins and they will spread that knowledge wide and far, causing most purebloods to shun him.

"He will still manage to gather the dreg of the magical society, but without the Purebloods' money and support, Tom Riddle will not get far.

"Still... Lucius the younger will be so disgusted by the way the Ministry acts that he will put all his efforts into becoming the next Minister of Magic," Selene said with a chuckle, causing her great-granddaughter to burst into a delighted peal of laughter.

"Yes child, this Lucius Malfoy manages to fulfil his dream. And he will succeed far better than Fudge and Scrimgeour could ever hope to.

"Under Lucius' leadership the magical world will finally experience the peace and prosperity it so sourly need," Selene said with deep satisfaction.

"The Fates agree?" Luna asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"They saw reason.

"In the end," Selene added, a rather frightening smile playing on her lips. Luna opted not to ask.

"Besides, the Fates still have Harry's world to play with. They will muck it up, of course, but you can't save everyone, unfortunately," Selene added with a soft sigh.

"What will happen to that world? Will Riddle win there?" Luna asked curiously.

"He will, for a while," Selene replied with a small shake of her head. "Albus Dumbledore will fumble the ball, as usual. The Marauders are, after all, only fifteen years old. They aren't the Order members that Dumbledore and his people remembers and mourns.

"They still have a lot of growing up to do, as most adolescence do. Albus will expect them to be like Harry Potter, powerful, downtrodden, and willing to do anything for Albus Dumbledore and the wizarding world.

"All the Marauders will want to do is plan and execute pranks. The Weasley twins will challenge them to a prank war that will last until the Christmas break, determined to decide who the prank kings are, them or their idols. The Marauders will jump at the chance and will not bother with the war effort at all.

"Lily on the other hand will focus on her O.W.L.s, and will clash, quite badly, I'm afraid, with Hermione Granger, who will not take it well that another witch has appeared to challenge her number one spot. It won't help that most will favour Lily in respect of her memory," Selene said, a faraway look in her eye as she Saw that dimensions' future.

Then she snorted. "It will further complicate things that Severus is their Potions teacher. The Marauders will resent him. Nay, they will hate him with the passions of hell. They will do everything within their powers to make his life miserable, attempting to repay him for the sins of Severus and Talon Snape.

"They won't stand a chance, of course," Selene continued with a wicked laugh.

"What about Lily?" Luna asked, well aware of the feelings Harry's Severus Snape harboured for the redhead.

"Oh she will soon realise that her childhood friend has grown up to become a fine male specimen. It doesn't hurt that he is a renowned Potions master with an excellent future ahead of him if he can only survive the war," Selene said with another wicked little laugh.

"Will he? Survive the war I mean," Luna asked with a worried frown.

"That I do not know, child. I could meddle a little if you wish?" Selene asked, regarding her tender-hearted great-granddaughter with a fond smile.

"Severus deserves some happiness, don't you agree, Great-grandmother?" Luna asked innocently, giving the moon goddess her best wide eyed look.

"Scamp. Very well, child, I shall keep an eye on him for you," Selene promised with a roll of her eyes.

"Good," Luna replied with deep satisfaction.

"Are there anyone other mortals you want me to meddle with?" Selene asked archly.

"Nope. But if you could find it in your heart to put some spanners in Dumbledore's plans, I won't mind," Luna replied with a wicked laugh of her own.

"Oh there is no need for me to meddle, child. Albus will mess up just fine on his own," Selene reassured her.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He will do nothing to reign the Marauders in, as usual, but this time the teachers will be less inclined to follow his lead. The Marauders will clash violently with Severus, but with the support of the other Heads of Houses, they will not get away with much, at least not once they'd managed to rile the other three up nicely with their pranks. Albus' mistake number two."

"And his mistake number one?" Luna asked with a confused frown.

"Albus will summon the older Remus Lupin, thinking that he will be able to bond with the teens. But as always he will neglect to give Remus all the details..."

Luna pondered for a moment, and then her face cleared in understanding. "So when Remus enters the room and sees Pettigrew..."

"He will attack the betrayer of his friends. The other Marauders will rally around Peter, not believing a word of census against their friend.

"What everyone seems to have forgotten is that it wasn't until the war touched the Marauders personally that they finally began to grow up. James lost his parents. Sirius lost his foster parents. Remus was attacked by Greyback...

"As the war progressed in the original time line, all four Marauders watched as their friends were affected by it in one way or the other. Eventually they realised that the only way to get peace was to fight back.

"These Marauders has yet to live through such strife. They might chose to side with the Light again. They might chose to side with the Dark this time. It all depends on who treats them the best. Only Time can tell.

"And he won't, the old grouch," Selene added with a grumble.

"But Harry is safe?" Luna asked, needing the extra reassurance.

"Yes, child, your friend is safe," Selene replied with a smile.

"Good! Does this mean that I...?" Luna asked hopefully.

Selene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Luna, you may find other Harry Potters in dire need and offer him the book. But only those who are in dire need, mind you. We can't meddle with _every_ Harry Potter there is, Time and Change won't let us, remember this," she warned.

Luna merely laughed and clasped her hands together in delight. It had been her idea to give Harry that book, introducing him to the ritual he had used.

Harry had messed it up, of course, honestly, using a _crayon_ when drawing a magical circle? And a _purple_ one at that? But what could you expect from a boy? But it had worked! And now she could rescue a few other Harrys that needed her help.

Giving her great-grandmother a wave, Luna set off on her new mission. She had Harry Potters to save.

"The stars help that child," Selene sighed as she watched her great-granddaughter set to work.

"Selene! Can't you keep that infernal child under control?!"

"Hello Time, what brings you to my humble abode?" Selene asked, conjuring some soothing tea.

"That child of yours. Have you any idea what she is up to?!" Time thundered as he came into view.

Selene merely smiled a secret little smile as she settled down to listen as Father Time ranted and raved about her great-granddaughter. This should prove to be entertaining.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was pointed out to me that it was Harry who sent himself back in time and not Albus Dumbledore. It is true that, originally, it was Harry that sent himself back, using the ritual he found in Luna's book.

But Harry's actions in the past created an alternative universe, and in this alternative universe it was Albus Dumbledore who sent Talon Snape back in time since the Boy Who Lived doesn't exist there.

I hope this explanation wasn't too headache inducing.

And yes, the ending is alluding to the fact that I have several ideas of how to use this vacation idea to send Harry here and there. The possibilities are endless after all.

The stories should appear on this site eventually.

Until then,

Janara


End file.
